Reunions of the Heroes
by SkylarNelson
Summary: These are just a bunch of different ways the reunion for Mark of Athena between Percy and Annabeth could go. Percabeth. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**I do not own PJO****. All credit goes to the _genius_ Rick Riordan.**

Reunion I: Part 1

She ran her fingers along the wall, trying to calm her stomach down. But it wasn't just motion sickness that made her nauseous. It was also anxiety.

_Six months_. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in _six months_. She was terrified. A thousand questions raced through her mind. Would he remember her? Would he still care about her? Did he have another girlfriend? Each new fear created another knot in her gut.

"Annabeth?" Piper's silhouette appeared in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know, Piper. A million things could go wrong in the next few minutes."

"I guess that's true," Piper sat down at the foot of the bed, and Annabeth slid up against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. "But they can all still go _right_, right?"

Annabeth stared at the doorway, considering this. "One thing's for sure. If he has a new girlfriend, I'm going to _kill_ him…"

Piper sighed, understanding her much more than an average person would because of her mother being Aphrodite. "Annabeth, didn't you once tell me that he turned down _immortality_ for you?"

"Well, yeah."

"And he's known you for _how long _now?"

"It's June, right?" Piper nodded, and Annabeth calculated how long it had been. "About five years…"

"So, what makes you think that he's going to like a girl after _six months_ when it took him _four years_ to start dating _you_?" She had a point.

"But, I'm no one special…"

Piper laughed. "I'm sure _he_ begs to differ."

Annabeth sighed. Piper meant well, but how could the coffee-haired daughter of Aphrodite know what he thought of Annabeth, when Piper had never _met _him? She was about to point this out when a loud _thump_ shook the whole ship.

"Good morning passengers!" Leo's loud, exuberant voice came out of the intercom. "This is the Supreme Leader of the Argo II speaking! We have reached our destination! Please make sure all tray-tables are in their upright positions, and _thank you_ for flying Air-Leo!"

They had landed.

Annabeth—all worries forgotten—raced out to the deck. Instantly, she froze, causing Piper to run into her with a grunt.

The view was breathtaking. An exact copy of Ancient Rome, the civilization of architecture shined bright around her. It almost made her not notice the crowd of angry campers.

Almost.

Clarisse muttered something intelligible, and turned to Annabeth. "Well? What do you suggest we do, Braniac?" Annabeth bit her lip. She had been so absorbed in seeing that mop of raven-colored hair again, she hadn't even _thought_ about how the Romans were going to take seeing a giant warship descending on them, which _really _wasn't like her.

Before she could come up with a hastily-made plan, a feminine voice called something in Latin. It must have meant something along the lines of, _Stand down, Romans_, because the angry mob reluctantly lowered their weapons.

One by one, the Greeks vaulted over the side of the ship. Between the cabin counselors, Thalia, Rachel, and Grover, the ship had been pretty packed. It was a relief to have elbow room again.

Annabeth scanned the crowd. She finally found a tall, beautiful dark-haired girl in a purple cape yelling in Latin. She must have been telling the others to leave, because most of them did just that. Before Annabeth could see the remaining faces of those who stayed, she felt a flash of nervousness and dropped her eyes.

Five pairs of tennis shoes walked up to stand in front of Annabeth. The dark-haired girl's voice came from a lightly dusty pair of Nikes. "Which one of you is leader?"

Annabeth tentatively raised her hand. She could feel all eyes on her. Piper—thankfully—saved her from an embarrassment by introducing the Greeks one after the other. Each time, four of the five pairs of shoes stepped forward to shake their hands, but one pair—an extremely beat up and dirty pair of black Converse—stayed back. They were pointed in her direction, and she could feel eyes on her. She shivered.

After introductions, the dark-haired girl—who turned out to be a Praetor, Reyna—turned to speak to the final set of shoes, but she stopped when she saw the owner.

For the first time, the shoes stepped slowly forward until their owner was inches from Annabeth. She felt a hand brush her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. The fingers trailed down her cheek to her chin, and tilted it up.

Green. Sea green, filled to the brim with a vast range of emotions. Everything died away, except for sea green. Annabeth felt a tremble run down her spine.

"Annabeth?" The voice flowed soft and smooth, and filled her with a sense of pain and nostalgia. "Are you okay?" The hand rose to cup her cheek, and she found herself leaning into it, rejoicing in the hand's warmth on her skin.

She wanted to speak, to force _anything_ past her stubborn lips. But they wouldn't move. She struggled against them, feeling a single drop of saltwater roll down her cheek. The lips that belonged to the sea green leaned forward and touched the far corner of her mouth, kissing the saltwater drop away.

Sea green found her again as its forehead pressed against hers. Drowning in the depths of green, she found the will to speak. A single word. A name. The name belonging to the beautiful sea green that watched her so gently. The name belonging to the source of her pain from the last six months. The name belonging to _him_.

"Percy…"

**Want to know what happens next? Stay tuned!**

**If you're an avid Percabeth fan, you should check out my other fan fics: _Graecus Hollywood Arts_ and _I'm in Love with My Best Friend_!**

**Thanks!**

**AtlantaJackson95**


End file.
